Desaparecido: Icha-Icha Paradice
by C20-chan
Summary: Kakasaku/ El primer volumen de Icha-Icha no estaba!/ En lo de Asuma no estaba y en lo Kurenai, menos/ Sasuke lo saco a patadas y en la casa de Naruto solo había ramen/ Solo le quedaba una opcion, aunque era realmente imposible que ella tuviera su Icha-Icha/ —Sakura, que haces con mi libro?


**Hola! Aquí un nuevo drabble. Este es un Kakasaku.**

**Les quiero hacer un pedido.**

**Por favor, COMENTEN MAS. Onegai! Cuando ustedes lo hacen, uno se pone muy feliz y le dan ganas de seguí escribiendo, por que sabe que a los demás les ágrada lo que hace.**

**Pero si no comentan, uno se desanima y esto hace que la inspiración no venga.**

**Eso es todo lo queria decirles. XD**

**Si hay algun error, perdonenme por favor.**

**Disclaimer:**** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Su Icha-Icha Paradise no estaba.

El primer volumen de Icha-Icha, su favorito, no estaba.

No lo encontraba en su casa, ni en su ropa, ni en su estuche de armas ninjas.

Estaba al borde del infarto.

¡¿Quien era tan estúpido para robar su libro?!

Oh, ¡Porque era obvio que el no pudo haberlo perdido! ¡Si Icha-Icha era su mayor tesoro! ¡La luz de su vida!

Mataría a la bastardo que se había atrevido a hacer tal cosa.

Con esos pensamientos asesinos, Kakashi salió de su hogar, con el fin de buscar casa por casa, si era necesario, su adorado libro.

Ooooooooooooo

En lo del raro de Gai no se encontraba. Lo único que había allí era una de enorme cantidad de mallas verdes elastizadas.

En lo de Asuma tampoco. Solo había cigarrillos y un olor a tabaco impresionante.

Aunque había 0 posibilidades que ella tuviera su libro, aun así fue a revisar la casa de Kurenai.

Ni rastro.

En lo de Ebisu, menos.

Genma, no.

Tsunade-sama, tampoco. Botellas de sake inundaban todo el hogar.

Hasta había ido a lo de Jiraiya, y aunque allí había varios escritos del primer volumen de Icha-Icha, no era lo mismo. El que él estaba buscando tenía un valor especial y emocional.

Había sido el primer libro de toda esa serie de libros eróticos que había leído; fue el que lo sumergió en ese maravilloso paraíso, el mundo de la lectura "educativa".

Ahora solo le quedaban 3 opciones. Solo tres personas que visitar.

Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura.

* * *

El emo Uchiha, al verlo y saber la razón de su visita, lo saco a patadas, gritando que él no tenía su "pervertido libro".

¡"Pervertido libro" los ovarios que no tenía! ¡Icha-Icha era todo menos eso!

¡Mostraba la realidad de la vida! ¡Lo que los padres les escondían a sus hijos!

Segunda parada: Naruto

Ooooooooooooooooo

Ramen, ramen, ramen y ramen.

En esa casa no había mas que ramen.

Naruto estaba dormido, soñando con:

Ramen.

Era obvio que en ese chiquero no se encontraba su libro.

De lo contrario, era capaz de morirse de un infarto.

Solo le quedaba alguien a quien visitar, aunque le costaba creer que tuviera su libro, ya que hablamos de la inocente y enojona Sakura.

Su libro no podía estar allí. Pero nada perdía con ir a ver.

* * *

No.

Podía.

Creerlo.

Para Kakashi, esto era algo realmente increíble.

Es decir, no-creíble.

Había encontrado su libro. Pero todavía no lo tenía en sus manos.

No, sino que que estaba en unas manos más delicadas que las su suyas, pero no por eso menos temibles Y letales.

Su alumna de pelo rosa, tenía el brazo de techo levantado levemente, con Icha-Icha en su mano.

Oh! Y no olvidemos esa mirada pícara y maliciosa en sus ojos verdes-jade. Una que nunca había visto en ella.

— Sakura, que haces con mi libro? Devuelvemelo. —trata de agarrarlo, pero ella lo esquiva.

— No Kakashi-sensei. Sabe, cuando entre a su casa hacía unos pocos días, y vi el primer volumen de Icha-Icha Paradise, al que usted le tiene mucho afecto, no le tome importancia. Pero luego de pensarlo bien, supe que podría usar este tonto libro para mi beneficio.

— No le digas tonto a semejante obra de arte Sakura. Y aparte, para que lo necesitas? No me digas que has descubierto la verdadera felicidad y te has propuesto leer toda la saga, no? Eso me haría muy feliz. Estaríamos en el mismo camino de la vida —dice con su ojito arqueado.

— No Kakashi-sensei. —había una vena hinchada en su frente.— No es eso. Sino que le tengo una propuesta. Le devolveré su libro, pero con una condición.

— ¿Cual? —estaba desesperado.

— Muéstreme su rostro.

—...

—...

—...—parpadeó repetidas veces— ...¿Eh?

— Lo que escuchó. Si se saca su máscara, todas las que tenga puesta, y veo su rostro completamente, le daré su libro.

...

¡¿Tanto lío para nada?! ¡¿Acaso armó tanto alboroto solo para eso?!

— Me lo hubieras pedido, en vez de secuestrar mi libro. Te habría mostrado mi cara con gusto.

— Kakashi-sensei..—lo vio comuna ceja arqueada— le conozco. Probablemente habría inventado alguna excusa o jugado alguna broma, con tal de no mostrarmela.

Touche.

Sin más opciones, Kakashi se acomodo bien su banda ninja en la frente, y agarró el borde del cubre-bocas bajo la atenta y ansiosa mirada de Sakura.

Era unos de los momentos más esperados de su vida. Al fin vería la cara de su sensei.

Lentamente, la máscara desapareció del rostro masculino.

Nariz respingada, labios carnosos pero no exagerados, pómulos levemente acentuados y unos ojos bicolores.

La desilusión y la decepción se instaló en el semblante de la Haruno.

Al ver esto, Kakashi le entro la duda y le preguntó:

— Sakura, pasa algo?

...

Era...normal.

— Kakashi-sensei... tu cara..es normal.

—...Y no se supone que debe ser así?

— Pero yo pensé que había algo realmente extraordinario, o algo que ocultar debajo de esa tela. Sin embargo... no hay nada. Todo... es normal. No hay nada fuera de lo común...esto es decepcionante.

...

Haber si entendía.

Había estado buscando por toda la aldea su libro, para encontrarlo en manos de su pelirrosada alumna. Luego esta le dice que si le muestra su cara le dará su preciado libro, el accede. Y cuando cumple su pedido, la muy descarada le dice que esta decepcionada, que ella esperaba otra cosa.

¿Como se supone de debía reaccionar?

No lo sabía, pero estaba enfadado. Había armado todo un escándalo, y luego se queja.

Igual ya sabia como hacer ellas pagar.

Sakura, sumergida en su pensamiento de que no todo había salido como quería, sintió como la agarraban de la muñeca, tomándola desprevenida.

Y luego, una presión en sus labios.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

¡¿Que estaba haciendo Kakashi?!

Una lengua escurridiza, logró abrir sus labios y entrar a su boca, empezando a jugar con la suya.

Ella, sin saber el porqué, comenzó a corresponderle.

El beso fue haciéndose más intenso; más profundo.

Las manos de él estaban en su cintura, mientras que las de ella estaban en su cuello.

Sus lenguas danzaban en un intenso baile; peleaban en una lucha sin tener un ganador.

Lentamente se separaron, un hilo de saliva los unía.

Kakashi, osado, volvió a besarla, ahora mordiendo sus labios y lamiendolos. Era casi como si quisiera comerla.

Y de hecho, lo quería.

Icha-Icha, increíblemente, había sido olvidado por el Hatake, por lo que se encontraba en suelo tirado.

Ambos, sin dejar besarse, fueron caminando a tropezones, haciendo que alguna cosa se cayera, a la habitación de la pelirrosa.

Ahora se iba a comprobar si todo lo que el peligris había leído en esos años, servía de algo.

Después de todo, Kakashi debía vengarse por todo lo que le hizo pasar.

Y Sakura estaba dispuesta a recibir su castigo por semejante crimen que había cometido.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
